


Fic Request - "Fight me, you attractive stranger!" with Donut.

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [19]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Donut is on pain pills.  Wash is just trying to be an adult here.





	

“C'mon Donut… let’s get you home.” Wash carefully gripped his friend by both arms, hoping he could simply steer him back to his quarters. “You know you’re not supposed to drink while on pain meds.”

Maybe he should have held him tighter. Maybe he should have just thrown him over his shoulder and carried him all the way back to his room (oh wait, no, cracked ribs) but within two steps Donut slithered away, stumbling just beyond Wash’s reach. Shaking his head, Wash followed. Donut tripped and sprawled across the floor before Wash could grab him, just as a group of soldiers exited the mess hall and stopped to stare.

Apparently too far gone to feel the pain in his ribs, Donut rolled over into his back. His arms stretched out over the floor like a confused snow angel, and by pure chance his hand found a lost pen that had been kicked against a wall and every passerby had been too lazy to pick it up. Donut held it up to his face for closer inspection, and then, still flat on his back, pointed the pen at Wash.

“Fight me, you attractive stranger!” Donut drummed his feet against the floor, flourishing his pen grandly. “En garde!” The nearest soldiers began to laugh and Wash dropped his head into the palm of one hand.

Not again.


End file.
